The present invention relates to systems and methods for electroplating metal components, such as aerospace components. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for rotating metal components during electroplating processes, thereby improving the uniformity of plated metal coatings.
Gas turbine engine components (e.g., turbine blades and vanes) are exposed to extreme temperatures and pressures during the course of operation. Such components are typically electroplated with metal coatings to protect the underlying components during operation. Electroplating techniques typically involve placing the engine component in a bath of a plating solution, and inducing a current through the engine component and the plating solution. The current causes positive-charged metallic ions of the plating solution to deposit onto the negatively-charged engine components, thereby forming plated metal coatings.
The uniformity of a plated metal coating (e.g., thickness and density) is important to properly protect an underlying component. As a result, electroplating processes typically require continuous monitoring and adjustments to ensure that uniform metal coatings are formed on the engine components. Such monitoring and adjustments are tedious and cumbersome to perform. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for electroplating metal components that are easy to use and provide substantially uniform metal coatings.